Bloodbath
by TealCrystalCAT
Summary: They told her he was a sociopath. They told her to stay away. Oh well, she promised this year would be a bloodbath anyway. Scott Campbell/Harmony. M to be safe.


A/N: So, for various reasons Charsay is my new OTP and I'm really sad that he didn't win and she's not coming back because just imagine the perfection that would be Scott/Harmony, or Scomony as I assume their ship name would be. It's definitely not the best thing I've ever written, by any standards, but I hope you enjoy!

Also, yay TGP quotes. Kudos if you can find it.

* * *

Rachel Berry got into NYADA. Rachel fucking Berry. The same Rachel Berry who only came to one of their meetings and ran out crying because of her inadequacy.

The same Rachel Berry who beat her at Sectionals and then went on to win Nationals.

Harmony was going to have to step up her game. If the NYADA board of admissions thought being the leading lady for one Nationals win was impressive, wait till they see her do two.

-bloodbath-

She knew she had the talent, but she needed the club to back her up. The perfect club, full of talented people who would never challenge her.

She already had part of a club from last year who would do just fine. Valerie and Katherine both had no confidence and would blindly follow the alpha female. Samantha was too nice for her own good, but just nice enough for Harmony's. Jason and Eric followed Katherine and Valerie like puppy dogs; they would be easy to handle.

New members weren't a problem either. The glee club was popular at Defiance High School. People would be lining up to follow her orders.

She just needed a leading man.

-bloodbath-

His name was Scott Campbell. He was a senior, rich, attractive, talented, and a sociopath. He was perfect. And Harmony wanted him in her club.

Harmony always got what she wanted.

-bloodbath-

"You're Scott Campbell." It was the first day of school and Harmony was already working on getting her perfect glee club ready. "And you're joining the Unitards."

He raised an eyebrow, probably unsure what to make of her, standing in front of him looking like she could, and would, eat him alive. It wasn't often people actually approached him. Demanding something like this was unheard of.

"And you are?"

"Harmony Starr," she answered. "Captain of the Unitards."

"And why, pray tell, should I help you, Miss Starr?"

Her smile grew. "Because, you like power as much as I do, and you know joining with me is your best shot at getting it." It was true. Queen of the glee club, queen of the school.

He looked at her for a while, then nodded.

They had an agreement.

-bloodbath-

It was a simple partnership. They sang. They danced. They spied on other clubs in order to exploit their weaknesses when the time was right. And then Wade Adams, otherwise known as "Unique", decided to transfer to McKinley High School.

Unique was special. The crowd loved Unique. And he, or she, Harmony really didn't care to know, was talented. Perhaps more talented than Harmony herself.

She simply couldn't have that, so she and Scott formed a plan.

-bloodbath-

The police never did find the body…

-bloodbath-

"I suppose I'm attracted to you. Someone told me I should be," Scott interrupted her in the middle of planning how to destroy the Warblers' perfect harmonies.

She looked up at him. They were alone in his house. Her parents didn't like her bringing home the school sociopath and his were never there. She stretched out on the bed. "Honestly Scott, I couldn't care less. Now help me figure out how to give all the Warblers laryngitis right before regionals."

That night they had sex for the first time.

-bloodbath-

There was only one girl in glee club that ever dared question Harmony. Her name was Victoria, she was a freshman, and for some strange reason she had a crush on Scott.

"You need to ask her out," Harmony told him.

Scott looked at her like she had grown a second head. Although, to anyone who didn't know him as well as she did he probably only looked mildly confused. "You hate her."

"And that's why I need you to crush her."

-bloodbath-

A few weeks later, Victoria was too broken to talk back to Harmony ever again.

-bloodbath-

"I don't like him." The him Scott was referring to was Rory Flanagan, a former McKinley student who Harmony seduced into transferring.

"You don't like anyone," Harmony pointed out.

"He's too eager to please you."

"That's the point."

-bloodbath-

Harmony really should have been more upset when Rory was deported. Now she had to find a new club member.

-bloodbath-

It went like that for a while. The plotting. The sleeping together. The destroying everyone in their way. And it worked for them.

They were like the same person. Two halves of a whole. A twisted, twisted whole.

They didn't have a label for their relationship. They didn't need one.

Then Nationals came.

-bloodbath-

They lost.

-bloodbath-

When Scott brought her the tongues of each member of the winning team, Harmony knew she was in love.

fin

* * *

A/N: I don't even know what I wrote…. And the ending was kind of crap. Well, I hope someone enjoyed it… Back to fluffy Damsay/Michellie/Camrissa/Blanna drabbles…

Face Claims:  
Harmony Starr – Lindsay Pearce  
Scott Campbell – Charlie Lubeck  
Valerie – Marissa Von Bleicken  
Katherine – Nellie Veitenheimer  
Samantha – Shanna Henderson  
Eric – Cameron Mitchell  
Jason – Michael Weisman  
Victoria – Aylin (I can't be bothered to look up how to spell her last name right now…)  
Rory Flanagan – Damian McGinty


End file.
